


A flower in the dark

by TiguayTrack



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, But I love fluff too, Greek Mythology - Freeform, I'm a sucker for angst, If the book you want to read doesn't exist then write it yourself, Jaemin is a soft boy, Kisses, Making Out, Multi, NoRenMin deserves more and longer fics, Polyamory, This may or may not be based on the god in the field, always editing, kinda implied sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-13 16:20:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16021547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiguayTrack/pseuds/TiguayTrack
Summary: Once upon a time the god of spring and flowers discovered that there was nothing to be afraid of in the darkness, but to fall in love withOrA retelling of the myth of Persephone





	1. A boy with flowers in his hair

There was once a time when it was always spring and the flowers were always beautiful and strong. People never felt the freezing cold of winter, or the burning hot of summer, neither saw the leaves fall on autumn. 

 A boy, who had flowers in his pink hair, was the responsable of that, as the god of spring and flowers, his work was to keep the ground healthy and happy. 

 His father, god of the harvest, loved him with all his heart, and even overprotected him. 

 That boy was called Jaemin, he was just allowed to play with his father's nymphs. But he was happy that way —actually, he didn't know that he was overprotected until one day he discovered that the darkness has nothing to be afraid of, but to be in love with.

Normally he was with his father's nymphs in a forest of the human world. Is really fun to play tag with forest nymphs, until they turn into trees and Jaemin's face collides with the rough surface of one of them. Most of the time is Jisung's. Oh! I forgot to tell you why is funny; if you get them, they let you kiss them. 

 Jaemin is very touchy and he loves give the nymphs kisses on the cheeks. They hate it, and that's why they turn into trees, even though is cheating. 

 A nymph with red hair pass just besides him, and he doesn't lose time and grabs him. 

 "Got you, Hyuck!" He almost scream. Donghyuck just laughs and hugs him very tight. He is as touchy as the god. 

 "Oh, your greatness, I'm really sorry, but I'm not as fast as the rest." The boy says with a mocking tone. 

 Jaemin laughs and kiss him in both cheeks repeatedly. At that, another nymph takes a humanoid form, he doesn't like what his seeing. 

 "Come on, Donghyuck, you always let him catch you!" 

 The other ones take an humanoid form as well, as a tree is hard to see the jealousy attack that Mark is having. 

 But it pass fast, Jaemin lets go Donghyuck and he goes to Mark, puts his arms on his shoulders, and with a killing smirk that just a being made for seduction owns, he says "If you want it that bad, I will let you catch me next time, Markie." 

 Jaemin looks from afar, he knows what his friends have. Something called love, but not the same kind that his father feels for him, or the nymphs, or anyone. And sometimes he wants to have it, right now is one of those moments. 

 His father tells him that that kind of love is dangerous, it just kill and tear you apart. He tells Jaemin that he can never let himself fall in that trap, that he will give him anything he wants, but that poison. 

 But seeing how Mark's cheeks turn pink, and how Donghyuck smirk turn into a whole smile —he can't see the danger. 

 Turning he sees how Jisung and Chenle are playing and singing a children song, Lele's laugh is loud every time Jisung does something wrong; but he still helping him to get it right. 

 Jaemin goes more further into the forest, his going to look for flowers to make his father a crown, he knows his father loves it. 

 He cannot avoid to sight while picking some hyacinths for the crown. Sitting in the grass he just can think about how much he wants that love that his father calls poison.

 

 


	2. There's light underground

Up in the sky, very very up, is a realm of gods and goddesses. They live in a place full of light. The walls are white and never dirty, the floor is white as well —actually, everything is white or silver or gold. That place's name is  Mount Olympus, the same as the mountain that is the mortal door to it.

But down under the ground is a realm of the death, monsters and souls without any solace. Where the humans says that the dreams go to die, where light never gets in, and only the darkness finds a home.

The story that I'm telling you takes place there. Don't listen the humans, most of the time they speak out of fear, and if there's something that they fear, is death. So let me tell you something: the Underworld have light too, there's light that comes from the gems under the ground.

Under the ground lives a god, his work is judge all the souls that go to his kingdom and make sure that they go where they belong in the afterlife. Maybe for the other gods he is not funny, always serious and even scary, but that is cause they haven't seen him smiling.

The Underground is the home of another god, he does magic, and see people destinys, let them take decisions in their lives. He have seen the smile of the King of the Underworld and fell in love with it.

No many humans know that the Underworld is nothing to be afraid of, and that it has two Kings instead of one. That can be because not many people worship Renjun as a Underworld deity. But that doesn't matter, because the two gods doesn't care about what the humans do or stop doing.

Sometimes they go to the human world (not for much time though, the human world can't endure a creature of the darkness for long) because Jeno likes to see Renjun face under the light that the sun provides. In one of those visits they saw something that got both gods eyes.

A boy with a flower crown playing with nymphs. His toga was rather short, so they could see his legs while he was running after the nymphs. All of him was shining, it was like he was the sun itself. They could feel the boy's power from afar, they felt that even the ground was happy when he stepped on it, the trees and flowers came closer to him, the whole world wanted to be with that boy, it was like the world loved him, and the two Underworld Kings wanted him too.

After that they couldn't stop thinking about the boy. They wanted him so bad, so they kept going to see him from afar. The two gods were something beautiful and sad to watch, sitting under a tree, holding hands, heads close, and eyes on someone so different to them, so bright and full of life. From afar they didn't listened his laugh or his singing, and Jeno got tired of it.

"We need to do something" he said to Renjun, laying in bed, with his head in the other chest. "I don't want just to watch him from afar"

Renjun thought about that, eyes on the ceiling. He nodded.

"I'm going to talk with Taeyong, he would know what to do"

"I'll go with you" Jeno was half up when Renjun said a resounding no.

"You can't go to Mount Olympus without an invitation, remember? I'll go alone. I promise I will come back fast, my love" he placed a chaste but loving kiss on Jeno's lips. Jeno held his neck so he couldn't go far from him, and kissed him deeper. "If you keep doing that I won't be able to go anywhere, Jeno" he said laughing.

Jeno kissed him one last time, and he got up.

-

I told you before that Mount Olympus was all lights and white —well, Renjun hated that, he was so used to the dim lights in the Underworld that he was almost blind in the Olympus. It was easy to see that he didn't lived there, his black toga gave it away.

He got to the throne of the King of the gods and father of all, Taeyong, and kneld before it.

"Great Taeyong, father of everything, I need your help" he said.

Taeyong looked at him with a smile, he liked when people called him like that.

"Talk, and I will see what I can do"

"Jeno and I fell in love with a god in the human world," the King of the gods raised his eyebrows "we want to know what we can do to have him"

"Jeno and you?"

Renjun nodded

"Aren't you two together?"

Renjun was starting to get angry. He breathed before answering.

"Yes, Lord, and we love each other like you cannot imagine, but we love him too, and we want him to be with us."

Taeyong nodded, like thinking about something, he moved his hand and a young men entered the room, he filled his cup. Before he could go, Taeyong held his hand and he sat down on his lap.

"Do you know Ten?" He asked Renjun, like showing a prize.

"No, your greatness."

"He lived in the human world before. A boring life, right darling?"

"Yes, my love" said Ten with a monotonous tone

"I know how you can get Jaemin, oh, yes that's his name. He is son of Doyoung, and that men is so fucking overprotective with that poor boy, you won't be able to get close to him if his not alone."

"I understand, your greatness"

"So what you gonna do is wait until he is alone, and then, only then" he said remarking the last part, but between you and me, he didn't look that threatening with Ten playing with his hair "you go and take him to The Underworld with you."

"Thank you for your help, your greatness." Renjun said and went back to The Underworld.

There he said what Taeyong said to Jeno. They agreed, but there was one problem: Jaemin was never alone.

Until today, right now he is looking for hyacinths alone, far from the nymphs that always take care of him. And the Kings of The realm of the death won't let that chance pass.

 


	3. Come with us

Making a flower crown is so natural for Jaemin as breathing. The flowers let him do whatever he wants with them, and is almost like the crown makes itself. Putting some purple hyacinths here and there, in a short amount of time he was almost done.

But the flowers in his hands are long forgotten when a cloud of darkness appears right in front of him. From it emerges a boy, he has black hair with wavy bangs that almost cover his eyes. Is a face that Jaemin has never seen before, he finds him beautiful, even more when the boy smiles at him. Without knowing, he finds himself smiling back at him.

Right besides the boy with bangs appears another dark cloud, and another boy emerges. This one has a face more mature and shorter hair, and when he smiles his eyes desapear. Jaemin thinks he is beautiful too, but has never seen him before either.

"Hi" says the spring god with an aery voice, the sigh of both boys is breathtaking.

They sit on the ground with him and the second boy looks at the first, wanting him to talk, and so he does.

"Hello," he says, a smile still in his face "I'm Renjun and this is Jeno"

Jaemin says their names under his breath, they sound so beautiful he cannot resist but to giggle.

"I'm Jaemin"

"We know," says Jeno "we know who you are."

Jaemin frowns at that, "but I've never listened about you, is unfair that you know me, but I don't know you"

Renjun laughs and Jaemin's heart starts beating really fast, like when he is running, but he is sitting right now, so he doesn't know why it does that.

"There are things that you don't have to worry about, we are in charge of those things, that's what no one have talked you about us." Says Renjun

"But now we came so you could know who we are, we want you to meet us." Jeno takes his hand and if you make silence you can listen a god's heart beating really loud and fast.

This have never happened to him, he always see the same faces and thought that his father talked to him about all the gods —but it seems like he didn't talk about two beautiful gods with black togas that can make your heart beat as fast as when you run.

They talk more, about the things that his father didn't tell him, about a kingdom under the ground, and food that they didn't have in the Olympus, music made by famous human artist that had passed away and he could listen to if he wanted —until Jaemin remembered that his friends might be worry about him.

"I have to go" he tells them, sadness in his tone.

Renjun takes his hand and holds it tight.

"No, you don't have to, Jaemin, you can do whatever you want, you are a god; if you want to stay with us, you can. You can come."

"What?"

"Jaemin," now jeno is holding his other hand, looking at it "we want you to come with us to The Underworld."

He starts babbling, trying to say that he really has to go, even though he wants to stay, that his dad is going to ask him why he separated from the nymphs, and he doesn't want to answer his questions. So he has to find the rest and make them swear that they will not tell his father about it.

"Please, Jaemin." plead  Renjun.

"Please" begs Jeno.

"Come"

"Come"

"Come with us"

"Alright, I'll go with you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Yeah, I really wanted this so I wrote it myself. Again.  
> Remember that I can't write for my life, so sorry.


	4. Spring is missing

Jisung is the first that notices that something is off, he doesn't have a god trying to play with his cheeks. That's really rare, so he asks the others where's Jaemin. No-one  knows —and they start freaking out.

They look for him in the forest, screaming his name. But for a while they find nothing.

"Don't worry too much," Chenle tries to comfort him "he never goes far or breaks the rules, we'll find him"

When Jisung starts to think that maybe the ground swallowed him (which is no far from what happened, actually), Mark screams.

"Guys, I found something!"

They go where Mark is. Chenle stops cold when he sees what Mark is holding in his hands with so much care, like he is scare to break it.

"Is that Jaemin's crown?" Jisung turns his thoughts into words. Mark nods, he is pale, they all are.

"What are we going to do?" Asks Chenle.

"He is really lost" murmurs Mark

"Doyoung is going to kill us" says Donghyuck, hysterical.

He is almost crying. Mark gives Jaemin's crown to Jisung, and cups Donghyuck faces with the same amount of care that he had with the crown, maybe even more.

"Hyuck, breath, he won't kill us" he says, even though he is not sure. All that man cares about is his son, and now he is lost... They lost him.

"What are we going to do?" Asks Chenle again, he is cleaning the terror tears that run his face.

"We-we-we ha-have t-t-to..." Jisung stop, he is to nervous to talk.

"We have to tell Doyoung" is Mark the one that says what they all are afraid of.

Donghyuck start sobbing in Mark's arms and Jisung's hands shake so bad that he has to put the crown in the ground, so he won't break it.

"He will kill us" whisper Donghyuck.

"We have to do it" is the last thing Mark says, and his tone doesn't get a no for answer.

So they go to Doyoung.

The god of harvest lives in a beautiful zone in Mount Olympus, there is a huge garden with a lake, just because his son likes to swim.

When the nymphs arrive to his house, he is in the garden, looking at the flowers, thinking in which ones to pick to put in a new toga for Jaemin.

He listens to steps... And sobs, and when he turn he finds four nymphs, two of them crying and one shaking.

"What happened?" Ask Doyoung with a strong but sweet voice.

The nymph with red hair starts crying even harder.

"I said, what happened?!" This comes louder than he expected, but all the crying upsets him.

The nymph with black hair shows him what he has in his hands. Is his son's crown.

"Jaemin is missing"

Doyoung takes 5 seconds to digest the new information. 5 seconds that feel like forever for those poor nymphs. In that short amount of time they can think about their future, if they are going to have one after this.

Doyoung goes closer to the nymph that talked.

"What?"

"Ja-jaemin is missing"

Without any warning Doyoung takes him by the neck and with a strength you wouldn't know he has, he lifts him.  
Mark starts fighting for air.

"You only had one job, ALL OF YOU ONLY HAD ONE JOB, AND YOU LOST MY SON?"

Doyoung looks at the sobbing mess that is Donghyuck.

"Tell me how you pieces of shit lost my son"

"I-i-i don't know, he was there one moment and the other he wasn't."

Doyoung let Mark fall, and he breaths heavily in the floor. Donghyuck gets closer to him and helps him to stand.

"FOR GODS SAKE, STOP CRYING" yells the harvest god. And goes without saying anything else.

"I told you he wouldn't kill us, Hyuck."

-

At the other side of the Olympus, the King of the gods has a men sitting on his lap, kissing him very passionately.

"Ten" he says over and over, almost without breath.

Until he hears a loud sound, is a door being open with too much strength than necessary, and a angry (really angry) god stomping in marmol floor.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH, WHERE IS MY SON?!"

Taeyong looks at the angry god across the room, and cursing takes his lover off him.

"We'll finish later, darling" he whisper. He gets a bow for an answer, and Ten is out of the room. He gave his attention to Doyoung. "What are you talking about?"

"I know you are stupid, but don't try to pretend. My son is lost, where is he?"

Taeyong remembers an old conversation with a minor god, and his face lights up. "So they did it." He murmurs to himself.

But Doyoung listened. " 'they'? who are 'they'?"

"Noboddy"

The angry god points his finger at Taeyong. "You know what happened to my son, and you will regret not telling me"

But he just shoves that thread away, because, what harm can do a harvest god?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I hope you like it so far, cause I'm loving it.  
> And don't worry, here comes NoRenMin


	5. A flower of fire

Let me show you The Underworld. Some humans say that it is the counterpart of the Olympus, but i like it better. 

 Even though the sun don't shine there, theres magic everywhere, you can feel it when you come in and miss it when you get out. The magic is what moves The Underworld. When Jaemin arrives he can feel it, is different from the one in the Mount Olympus, darker, but not scary. 

 He sees mountains that look like they are going to crash against a ceiling that never ends. He looks up and doesn't find a sky, but a ceiling made of stone. He gasps. 

 "Are those gems?!" He ask to no-one in particular. 

 Jeno laughs behind him and gets closer. Puts his chin on Jaemin's shoulder. 

 "Yes, I'm not only the god of the death, I am also the god of what's underground... And gems are part of it." 

 Jaemin feels his warm breath in the cheek. He smiles because of the closeness of the other body to his own.

 "They are like stars, right?" Renjun is by his side now, putting a rebellious hair behind Jaemin's ear. His face is burning, what is happening to him? Gods don't get sick, so why is he burning? 

 "Yes" he says very low. 

 Renjun and Jeno take his hands and walk him to the black castle that seems to glow. That's where the Kings of The Underworld live. The floor is made of black marmol, so black that Jaemin can see his own reflection in it, the walls are taller than any other he has seen, there are ghosts walking, running, they have flowers in their hands. When they stop in fron of him, he notices something. Those are not flowers, they are made of jewelry. He is overwhelmed by such beauty. 

 "We... We thought you might like it" says Renjun, for the first time he listens shyness in his tone. "I tried to make real flowers grow here, bu-but I couldn't" 

 "they are beautiful, Renjun, I love them" Jaemin throws himself to Renjun's arms and he holds him tight. 

 "It was Jeno's idea" he says, not wanting to take the credit. 

 Jaemin moves an arm, so Jeno knows he is welcome in that hug.

 

They show him around, the castle is almost as big as Taeyong's. It has many rooms just full of art made of onyx and silver, and some with flying things and potions that Renjun made, but is not planning on use. 

 From the yard you can see the Elysium, and even listen to the souls laughs. There is a water fall, Jeno tells him that the water comes from a river in Greece, that he can swim whenever he wants. 

 Then they show him a room so big he doesn't see the walls, it has a big bed in the middle. Chandeliers made of silver shine with flames in the ceiling. Jaemin see how three ghosts rush to kneel in front of him, they have long and white hair, and when they look up he sees that their eyes are the same color. He shivers for the first time since he got there.

 Renjun moves his hand and the ghosts stand. 

 "They are going to help you to dress up"

 Jaemin looks at him with a question in his eyes. 

 "Oh! We were so excited that we forgot to tell you!" Says Jeno "we are going to have a party in your honor"

 "A party?!" Jaemin takes a step back and for a moment the two gods fear that they ruined everything, but then Jaemin jumps and says "I've never been in one. My father doesn't let me go to any, but I've listened that they are so fun." 

 "They are, and we hope you enjoy this one, because you are the cause we are celebrating" Renjun caress his arm, very soft, and he can feel something in the touch "we are so happy that you are here with us, Jaemin, we've been waiting for so long." 

 Jeno starts caressing his face as well and there it is again —that something, he doesn't know what it is yet. 

 "We won't miss the sun anymore, you are just as warm and bright."

 Jaemin babbles, he is overwhelm by a feeling. He wants to answer, he really does, but he doesn't finds words, so he goes ahead and kiss Jeno. Something explotes inside him. Jeno's hands are in his waist, and is burning, everything is burning. He stops and looks at him in the eyes, then at Renjun —and he kiss him as passionately. Jaemin feels like he is going to burn alive in any moment, but is good... He likes it. He feels Jeno rushing the ghosts out of the room. They are alone now. 

 Renjun let's go of him with a whine, but it dies in his mouth when he finds Jeno's lips instead of void. 

 Jaemin is gasping for air, he smiles. Those weren't his firsts kisses, he had kissed his father nymphs before, but kissing Jeno and Renjun is so different from that. They make him feel like flying. He looks at them in front of him, they are kissing each other fiercely, but he doesn't feel jealousy. Watching them just make him want to be part of that, so he goes and kisses Jeno's neck. He can feel the god's happiness when he does it. 

 Jeno lifts him, which makes him scream from the surprise, and with a laughing Renjun besides them they go to the bed. Is so soft that he feels in a cloud. Over him, the two gods crawl closer to him, with smirks in their lips and fire in their eyes. He open his arms. 

 "You can do me as you please, my Kings" 

 And they do, they touch and kiss and bite, they moan and scream until they can't anymore. Until Jaemin's whole body shakes and his mouth just know how to say two names, over and over. Until his eyes close and his breathing is slow and tranquil. 

Jeno caress the swollen and pink lips of the stolen god. 

 "He is here, Injoon, he is really here with us." 

 Renjun looks at him, he touch a mark in his collar bone. He did that. 

 "He is so beautiful, my love, so soft," he looks up at Jeno, who is looking at him with intensity "and now he is ours." 


	6. The ground swallowed him

What harm can a harvest god do? You might be asking. Well, if he is really angry it can be very dangerous —and Doyoung is furious.

In the human world the ground turned infertile, plants started dying, and not a lot later, animals died too. it was a matter of time before the humans started dying.

they starved to dead, food was desappearing fast, and people started doing the same.

Desperate nymphs and even some minor gods helped in the search of the lost god. They looked in the whole Greece, and when they didn't found him, they looked further. But the lost boy was nowhere to be found. The ground had swallowed him.

The people on earth die because Doyoung refuse to heal the ground, for the first time the human world was cold. His range attacks are so strong and unpredicteble that his nymphs are scare to get close to him, not even think about ask him to stop.

"Mark..." Donghyuck looks at him with fear in his eyes, fear made a home of him in those months. they are outside of Doyoung room, taking care of the doors. "what are we gonna do if Jaemin is-"

Mark doesn't let Donghyuck end the question, he knows what he is going to ask. " _What are we going to do if Jaemin is dead?"_

"He is not, he is a god, he can't... You know... that"

Donghyuck frowns. "You know he can, if another god does it."

Mark shakes his head sighing, he doesn't want to talk about that. Not when he can listen to Doyoung's sobs and lame " _they took my baby away_ "

Inside the room is the god of knowledge and strategy, Yuta. He is trying to solace the hurt Doyoung and make him enter in reason. It has no use.

"Jaemin is a good boy, he does no bad to anyone, and those fucking monsters took him away from me."

Yuta pours some tea and gives it to Doyoung, he drinks it even though still burning hot.

The once immaculate room of the god is now a disaster. There is broken furniture, the curtains are always shut and in the moment you enter the room you can feel a sadness so deep that just a god is capable to endure it.

"The humans have nothing to do with that, Doyoung, you have to stop. This is not taking you anywhere."

The sound of the cup being crash into a wall resounds the halls. Mark and Donghyuck are taken by surprise, the black haired nymph reach to hold the other boy's hand.

"I WANT MY SON BACK"

Donghyuck stars crying, oh gods, this is his fault, he literally had Jaemin in his arms and he let him go.

"Stop whatever you are thinking, Hyuck."

Donghyuck shakes his head. "This is my fault, Mark, is my fault that Jaemin is lost, is mine."

Mark puts a hand over the nymph mouth, not so gentle this time. "Don't say that!" he whisper a little bit violently, Donghyuck can see terror in the others eyes "he may listen to you. You don't know what he is able to do with you if he _thinks_ you have something to do with this mess. So please, don't ever say that again."

Donghyuck nods repeatedly.

"Swear it on the river Styx." he takes off his hand, just a little, just to listen to him swearing.

"I swear it on the river Styx." He whispers

Mark rest his forehead on Donghyuck's and sighs. he kiss him shortly on the lips.

"I won't lose you, Hyuck, I can't."

They return to their positions in front of the door. They can listen more furniture being break and more yelling.

Yuta doesn't lose the calm, he drinks more tea while waiting for the hurt god to stop. Once Doyoung finds his hands dripping gold ichor, he sits again.

"Yuta, you have to help me" his eyes are red and his face has dry tears, is the first time he sees a god in this state, is almost human, it hurts just to watch it. "I just want my baby back."

Yuta sighs, he already has satyrs and nymphs looking for Jaemin in the Mediterranean, none of them have good news... or news at all. The boy is gone, but his father refuses to believe it.

"Killing humans won't bring him back, Doyoung, you need to go on, you have the eternity to live, those humans don't."

Is not the first time Yuta is in this same situation, he isn't even the first god that tries to talk to him —but he is the only that still being welcome.

"It's been months, every living creature is looking for him, no-one has seen him, he dasappeared, Doyoung... Jaemin is go-"

"I won't stop until he comes home save."

Doyoung stand up and takes Yuta out of his room, out of his house, and he goes without knowing if the door will open for him if he comes back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you even can see my notes? Hi! I hope you are enjoying this, I am. 
> 
> Btw, I hope switching times (back and forth) is not confusing.


	7. The stolen god

When Jaemin woke up he was alone in the enormous bed, just covered by the soft black sheets. He smiled to himself, giggles left his mouth. He felt happy. He was laying with his naked chest on the bed, he reached out and tenderly touched the pillow on his right, he grabbed it, then he turned and took the one on his left. He hugged them and took a deep breath. Yes, their essence was everywhere in that room.

Someone in front of the bed made a sound to get his attention and he was taken out of his daydream. It was one of the ghosts from before, he looked different. Now his hair was short and light brown, and his eyes had color. he bowed before the bed.

"Your greatness, I'm here to prepare you for the party." He said with a rather deep voice.

Jaemin sat on the bed, using the thin sheets to cover his body. With all the things that happened he almost forgot about the party. He got up, and followed the ghosts to a bathroom where a tub with warm water was waiting for him.

"Do you have a name?" he asked the ghost while this cleaned his body with all the care the Kings ordered him to have.

"Yes, you greatness, it's Sicheng."

Jaemin closed his eyes when Sicheng poured water over his head.

"Well, Sicheng, why is going to be a party in my honor?"

The ghost helped him to get out of the tub, and started drying his body.

"Don't you know it?"

"know what?"

"The Kings fell in love with you long ago, they've been waiting for you, and now that you are here, they want everyone in their realm to know you and celebrate your stay."

That made Jaemin's cheeks pink again. His cheeks were doing that a lot that day.

"I'm happy too." He said, most to himself that to Sicheng. "I wanted this kind of love _so_ bad and I would never imagine that some day I would get it."

When he was dry, the ghost helped him to dress up in a white toga. It was the only white thing in the whole place. Sicheng put gold  bracelets in his arms and a chocker around his neck. By the time Sicheng was almost done with him, Jaemin's body was cover in jewelry and make up.

The last thing was a flower crown, it was made of jewelry too, and Jaemin's mouth dropped open.

"This is too much."

"This is a gift from the Kings, please accept it."

Jaemin shook his head. "I'm really sorry, but I can't, the only crown I will ever use is the one my father made for me, do you know where it is?"

The ghost put the crown aside and told him that he doesn't know. Even though he was a little bit disappointed he followed Sicheng to the yard.

It was full of people and music. In the middle were a group of women dancing to music he never listened before, there were ghosts with food walking here and there, there was smoke coming from the glasses in people hands. And the things humans think cannot exist in the Underworld: there were laughs, people was singing and laughing.

"You look so beautiful, darling." He listened Renjun's voice say besides him. Jeno was with him, both of them wearing black togas and silver crowns on their heads.

"You are shining"

How couldn't he shine? he was the only white thing in there, and he was covered in gems. But Jeno wasn't talking about any of that, he was talking about the pink in his cheeks and the glow in his eyes.

Jaemin descovered that the partys were Indeed fun, more if you are having two beautiful boys feeding you with pomegranate seeds with their fingers and tasting wine in their lips.

But knowing that time is passing is hard when you don't have a sun to tell you when is day or a moon to tell you when is night. And wanting to go is even harder when you have two warm bodies on your side, and sweet words in your ear.

So Jaemin still in the Underworld, he doesn't know how much he's been there. Sometimes he wonders if his father is worry, but how can he be? if he just been gone for hours, at least he feels it like hours.

He is frowning, how long has he been gone?

Right now Jeno enters to the water with him, he is swimming in the yard. He feels the others arms around him, and he turns around, finding close to his face the beautiful smile of the god of the death. That smile goes away when Jeno sees the frown in his lover face.

"What is worrying you, my love?"

Jaemin looks at him really confuse.

"How long I've been here?"

Jeno holds him tighter. He forces a smile that ends up looking like a grimace.

"Why do you ask that? Do you want to go already?"

Jaemin shakes his head repeatedly.

"No no no, I'm just worry about my father... and my friends, what if they notice I'm gone?"

The black haired god cups his face.

"I bet the haven't, it hasn't been that long, Jaeminie, don't worry." Jeno kiss him. For that moment he lets himself fall in the kiss, feel Jeno's lips against his own, moving at a relaxing pace.

-

"He is starting to notice, Renjun!" Jeno rush inside the room he shares with his lovers, his voice comes out with a desperate tone "He asked me how long he's been here."

Renjun cups Jeno's face and caress his cheeks with his thumbs, he rest their foreheads together.

"There's nothing to worry about, my love, I will fix it"

"but what if he discover what we are doing and decides to leave us?"

"That won't happen, but if it does, then we will have to respect him and let him go"

He clean a lonely tear that falls from Jeno's eye, and kiss them, he leaves butterfly kisses on his cheeks and lips.

"I will fix it, my love."

-  
Jaemin is starting to get seriously worry. He looks up, but he only finds gems in a stone sky. He walks around in the castle and wonders why he knows the halls so well if he's been there just for hours? Why he knows the ghosts faces? There's something off.

He calls Sicheng and he comes in less that a minute (a second? an hour? he doesn't know what is time anymore).

"Sicheng, I need you to answer me sincerely, " the ghost nods. "How long I've been here?"

Sicheng bows while he answer, so he cannot see his eyes.

"you've arrived today, my Lord"

Jaemin's head starts hurting, he's dizzy, in a moment (a second? A minute?) he is up, and the other everything turns pitch black.

The ghost catch him when he falls, the Kings would punish him fiercely if they find any scratch or bruise on the boy's body.

"You did it well, Sicheng, take him to our room and leave him on the bed."

He does as he is ordered. Before getting out of the room he sees the face of the god of spring. The stolen god. He is starting to get pale for months without any contact with the sun —but also Sicheng had seen how his face lights up when he is with the Kings, ignorant of what's happening up there.

He gets out before he wakes up or Renjun comes.

-  
What Renjun is doing is not as bad as you might think it is. He is just putting a spell on Jaemin so he doesn't feel the passage of time, that way he can stay with them without worrying about his overprotective father. Renjun doesn't do anything with Jaemin's feelings or his ideas. He just makes him forget what time is.

When Jaemin wakes up, the spell is back in it's place. His head is not hurting anymore, and he doesn't even remember what he was worrying about. He sees both gods in front of him.

"Why is Jeno so serious?" He asks crawling to get closer to him. He places a tender kiss in his frown and this desapear.

"He was worry about you, but now that you are fine, everything is fine." 

 


	8. Bubbles always pop

There was a time when Ten was a human, just like you and like me, living in Greece with his family —until the king of the gods saw him and fell in love with him. Taeyong took him to Mount Olympus and gave him immortality.

Even though he is not a part of it anymore, Ten still worrying about what happens in the human world. So when people start dying because of the range of Doyoung, he is worry.

"My Lord," he says to Taeyong, sitting on his lap and leaving soft kisses on his neck. just how he knows the god likes it "I think you have to talk with Doyoung about Jeno and Renjun."

Taeyong looks at him in the eyes, he's been thinking about that for a time now. But always ends up thinking that Doyoung is going to stop soon, he can't last forever. So he shakes his head.

Ten gets up violently and walks far from him.

"Where the hell are you going?!"

He turns with a face that Taeyong has never seen on him. He looks so determinate to do _something_.

"If you are not going to do something, then I'm going to die with my people." He says firmly.

Taeyong stands and goes to him, tries to reach him, but Ten shoves his hands away.

"You can't die."

"If I make you angry enough you will kill me, that is what gods do. They don't care about us."

The god is speechless, is that what Ten really thinks of him? He thinks he is able to hurt him? 

"Ok, you win, I will talk with Doyoung, but don't leave, please." He touch Ten's face and is an alive that he doesn't shove him away, but lean in the touch.

-  
It was Jisung and Chenle's turn to take care of Doyoung's room door. Having them as guards wasn't very safe; after Jaemin's disappearance they are kinda unstable. But how couldn't you be if you have to take care of a door through which you can listen a god's laments.

There's nothing else to break in his room, so the range is just sadness now. Chenle bites his lips every time he listen the gods sobs, it pierce his heart.

Another god stand before him, is Yuta. They let him pass, they don't care anymore. They just want the pain to stop.

Everything is worst than the last time he was there. He sees Doyoung sitting in the floor, ichor on his knuckles and tears running his face.

"If you are here to ask me to stop killing humans, you can go now and don't waste your time. No-one deserves to live if Jaemin is not."

Yuta kneels in front of him. With so much care he dries his tears.

"Taeyong wants to talk to you."

"Tell him what I just told you: No-one deserves to live if Jaemin is not."

"Please, Doyoung, listen to me. Taeyong has something important to tell you."

Doyoung looks at him for the first time since he arrived. His eyes are dull and red.

"What?"

"I don't know, but it might help."

Doyoung's eyes light up when he remembers something that the king of the gods said. He knows what happened to his son.

He stands up and in an open and close of eyes he is in front of Taeyong.

The king is sitting alone in his throne, Ten is standing next to him. Taeyong has a deep frown in his face and doesn't notices the other gods presence until Ten greets them. He seems to snap back to reality.

"Oh, Doyoung... you look awful"

"Well, I know you don't care about anything but yourself, but my son has been missing for almost a year."

Taeyong almost smirk, even like this Doyoung has the strength to insult him. He moves his hand and Ten fill his cup. He drinks it on one go, he might need it.

"A while ago a minor god came to ask for my help," he starts "he and his lover were in love with a god they saw in the human world, that was Jaemin, and they wanted to know what to do to be with him —so I told them to wait until he was alone... and take him with them."

Doyoung moves so fast that Yuta is almost a second late to hold him, but he does and the furious god fights in his arms.

"YOU TOLD HIM TO KIDNAP MY SON?"

Ten fills his cup and he drinks it one go again.

"Well... that is a strong word, but yes." He shrugs.

"Where is he? Taeyong, fucker, Tell me where is Jaemin" He stops fighting. "Who took him?"

Taeyong thinks if he should stop drinking while he swallow his third cup in a row.

"He is in the Underworld."

-

The thing about bubbles is that they always pop, not matter what they are made of. Soap bubbles pop, glass bubbles pop —and bubbles made of magic pop too. Right now there's a magic bubble popping in the Underworld.

The Kings are enjoying having the stolen god in their arms, the giggles that come out of his mouth are better than music for them. They kiss him everywhere, soft skin meeting their lips every time.

In the castle doors a ghost try to save that, but bubbles always pop.

Doyoung stands firmly in front of the doors, with him are Taeyong and Yuta.

"We want to see the Kings." Says Taeyong.

The ghost shakes his head. "I'm sorry, your greatness, but they are busy in this moment."

Doyoung push him aside and ignoring his protests he enters the black castle. Right behind him are the other gods. They pass through a room and he stops cold when he listen a laugh he thought he would never listen again.

"Jaemin." He whispers. But he listen others laughs too, unknown voices saying his son's name.

Jaemin is out of breath in the middle the two Kings. He loves being in this situation, being kiss in any spot they find naked. With Jeno's hand on his tight and Renjun's on his hair. their breaths mixing. Being so close that he forgets where he ends and the others start.

The door is open, almost broken. Doyoung gets in a he doesn't like what he sees. His son is being touch by two dark figures.

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF MY SON"

Renjun and Jeno are taken by surprise, they look into each others eyes wide open. they get off Jaemin, but they put him behind them in a protective manner.

"What are you doing here?" Asks Jeno "You cannot enter to our room like that." For the first time Jaemin listen to the King on Jeno's tone. But who is he talking to? He thought he listened his father's voice.

Doyoung ignores him, he talks directly to the boy behind them.

"Jaemin, my little flower, come here now."

Yes, that's definitely his father's voice. He touch Renjun's shoulder, silently asking him to move. After a moment he does, and Jaemin sees his father in the dim light.

"Father, oh gods, what happened to you?" He asks walking to him. His father is a mess, he has bags under his red eyes. He is shaken by how much strength his father use to hold him.

"Jaemin, my baby, I've been looking for you everywhere."

"Father, I'm really sorry for going far," he tries to dry his tears "but it wasn't that long, just a few hours."

Yuta frowns, he looks at the two Underworld gods accusingly, they look down.

"Jaemin," he talks "you've been gone for almost a year."

Jaemin looks at Renjun and Jeno, they are not able to look at him, they seem one of the onyx statues in Jeno's rooms.

"is that true?"

Renjun nods.

Doyoung takes his son out of that room, ignoring Renjun and Jeno's protests, he doesn't care, he has his baby back and things are going to be good again. But he stops when as a last resort Jeno screams.

"HE ATE OUR FOOD"

He looks at Jaemin, who's has been silent the whole time, walking with him like the obedient son he is suppose to be. 

"You did it?"

Jaemin looks up confuse. "Yes."

Yuta sighs, he was expecting this to be easier.

"you know what that means?" Jaemin shakes his head "Well, Jaemin, it means you cannot leave." 

 


	9. How seasons were made

After his stay on the Underworld, Jaemin's eyes hurt with the brightness of Mount Olympus.

He knew he had to come back home any time, but he didn't expect it to be like that and so soon —well, it wasn't soon. But he still confuse about time. that year passed so fast to him (or so slow?).

All he knows is that he got use to the Underworld. Now his flower crown is an unknown weight over his head, his arms feel naked without the bracelets, and he feels a void in his chest because of lack of magic.

Right after everyone discovered Jaemin ate in Jeno and Renjun's palace, Taeyong summoned a meeting in Mount Olympus. Some gods are going to decide what's going to happen with him. Being totally honest with himself, the idea of staying with the Underworld kings doesn't sound bad. But leaving his father is something he can't see himself doing.

Talking about his father, he was by his side all the time since they came back. Even when Donghyuck was giving him a bath, Doyoung was there.

"You smell like that place." He said with a grimace and poured liters of perfume into the water. Doyoung wanted to take from him everything that remembered him the Underworld or the two gods who kidnapped him.

The concept is new for him. Was he really kidnapped? If is like that, then why all he wants is Jeno and Renjun to come into the room? Gods, he really miss them. Maybe is Renjun's spell on him (it hasn't gone totally yet, even thought his father tried all he could), but he feels like the last time he saw them was eons ago and not yesterday.

He rests his chin on his hand and his crown falls a little. Doyoung fits it and make him sits straight again. He sees a bruise on his collar bone.

"I can't believe they did those things to you. They are going to pay for every time the dared to touch you."

Jaemin doesn't know from where comes the courage he uses to answer to his father.

"I wanted them to, father."

Doyoung is perplex.

"What?"

He looks at him in the eyes while talking. "I wanted them to touch me, I like it when they touch me. If they are going to be punish because of that, then I have to be too."

"They filled your head with stupid ideas, Jaemin, they used magic on you, you cannot be responsable of _anything_ you did there."

Just when he is about to fight that, he listen steps made by two pair of feet. he doesn't even get his hopes up, he can _feel_ is not them. He sighs and leans on the table, ignoring his father's look.

Doyoung roll his eyes when he see who entered the room. Lucas and Jungwoo. He was going to have a headache, those two never stop flirting with each other.

"You look beautiful today, Jungwoo... I meant, you always look beautiful." Most of the time Lucas was confident, but when he is in front of the god of beauty and love, he turns into a mess. The good thing for him is that Jungwoo likes his shyness.

"Thank you, Lucas." He touch Lucas' arm with a smile that would kill thousands of mortals in seconds.

Another god is entering the room, he looks as annoyed by those two as Doyoung.

"For god's sake, stop flirting, Jungwoo, you are marry." Jaehyun sits beside Taeyong's throne. That is his place as the other king of Olympus, as Taeyong's husband.

He listens when the embarrassed god murmurs something about his husband's lover, but he decides to ignore it. He won't fight because of a human.

No long after the last gods enter the room and sit. Jaemin almost stand when he see Renjun and Jeno, he wants to go to them, tells them that they did nothing wrong, but Doyoung takes his hand and holds it like he is scare his son is going to go away again; so he stays.

Taeyong and Yuta sit down and the meeting begins. Is really boring for the first hours, Yuta is reading the rules of being the guest in a house and accepting their food and gifs, Lucas and Jungwoo are touching each others legs under the table and Jaehyun is trying really hard to ignore Ten's presence in the room.

Doyoung gets tired of all that.

"This is ridiculous! There's nothing to think about. Jaemin was _kidnapped_ by those creatures of the dark and controlled with magic, he is not going to take the consequences of things he didn't do in full control of himself."

"Renjun didn't controlled him," Jeno talked for the first time, his voice is strong and in his face you can see why others gods are scare of him. the smile that Jaemin and Renjun love is long gone. "It is true that he used magic in Jaemin, but he left his will free. All he did was because he wanted."

"lies!" Doyoung punch the table "All you Underworld creatures know to do is lie. You hurted him-"

"They didn't, father."

Doyoung shush him and keeps arguing with the rest. A gods meeting is more like a verbal (and sometimes physical) fight, in the room the only ones that don't scream are the ones that don't talk at all.

When Renjun speaks is with a low tone, almost resigned. "Please, don't take him from us, we only want to give him love."

Jaemin was about to say that he loves them too, but his father's bitter words are faster than him.

"Jaemin doesn't need your love."

everyone has a very marked side: Jungwoo, Yuta and Jaehyun think he shall stay in the Underworld; Lucas, Taeyong and Doyoung think he shall stay in the Olympus.

"I can't believe you are on the side of those monsters." Doyoung says, bitter in every word.

"STOP" Jaemin screams,tears run his face. "Father, please stop. I love you with all my heart, but I love them too, so please stop this."

Doyoung hugs his crying son and caress his back.

"My little flower, I told you that that kind of love was poisonous, you are going to stay here with me, I promise everything is going to get better."

"There are rules, Doyoung," says Yuta, "Jaemin won't be excused from them."

They keep on going this way for enough time to Jaemin to feel it.

"What if you share me?" He says at last, when he sees that this is going nowhere. "I can stay with my father for half of the year and the other half with Jeno and Renjun."

Before Doyoung can refuse to that, Taeyong puts his cup on the table.

"That's it! Doyoung, Jeno and Renjun are going to share Jaemin."

Reluctantly Doyoung agrees. forcing his luck Taeyong makes him let Jaemin stay a last day in the Underworld before he stays with him. Is going to be the last time he is there for the next six months.


	10. Last day of winter

Gods, Jaemin was going to miss this a lot, the magic of The Underworld feel so familiar for him that he could believe that he indeed spend months there and not the hours he felt. The magic was a light feeling over he skin... no, under it, running through his veins with the gold ichor. He felt Jeno and Renjun's presence the same way, so familiar for him as the flowers on the human world, as breathing.

Jaemin wanted to believe that his father allowed him to go back (even though it was his turn to be with him) because he changed his mind about romantic love and wanted him to say goodbye properly. But I'm going to be honest with you: it wasn't anything like that. The thing is that Jaemin needs to go through a magic detoxification treatment to spend a large amount of time in The Olympus, and Renjun is the only one that can do it.

It turns out that he didn't only got used to the Underworld emotionally, but physically too. He was partially an Underworld creature now. Oh, my poor Jaeminie, he needs the sun to live... but now he needs darkness too.

Poor Kings too, their plan didn't go how they wanted, they had to say goodbye to the god who was so full of life and light, who was so different to them, but somehow managed to love them back. But at the end of the day he was stolen, and now they have to give him back.

The atmosphere in the black castle was for once how humans expect it to be: dark and down. The ghosts were nowhere to be seen, and now Jaemin noticed how dead was the place. That he really was in the realm of the death, where people go when they die, were everything ends. Even though for him was where everything started, where he learned that the god of the death has a smile that radiates life, and the god's of magic eyes light up when he talks about something he loves.

They were so quiet now, walking in front of him with their shoulders so tense he felt they could break in any moment.

When they arrive to one of Renjun's rooms, he goes closer to them. Jeno has his face down, incapable to look him in the eyes, he trace his jaw line lightly with his fingers and lifts his face. Now he is looking at him. There's a frown in his face and the ghost of tears in his eyes.

"we're so sorry, Jaemin." He says, his voice so low and fragile, the king masks is gone. All Jaemin has in front is a heartbroken boy —Well, two heartbroken boys. He is shaken by the sound of Renjun's sobs.

"I should never have used magic on you, I'm so sorry. We just wanted to be with you as long as we could, but we knew that you would go if-"

"It's alright, love." Jaemin kiss his tears away and even though the tears don't stop, neither does he. Renjun can taste his own salty sadness when Jaemin kiss his lips ever so slightly to make him know that he still there. The bright god holds him into a tight hug. Renjun's irregular breath is feeling hot in the curve of his shoulder. Renjun sees Jeno looking at them with love in his eyes, so he opens an arm and welcomes him into the hug. This feels like a sad version of a dejavú.

"I can make this night last an eternity." Says Renjun, " I can build a bubble just for the three of us."

From Jaemin's lips comes out a sad laugh.  
"That is what got us here in the first place, Renjun. Let's just spend this little time together. Tomorrow I'll be gone, yes —but I will come back, that's the deal, I will always come back."

Renjun caress his face with the thumb, tracing his cheek bone with so much love and care. He looks at his eyes with intensity, then at his lips, but instead of meeting his lips he just puts their foreheads together and sighs.

Jaemin close his eyes and feels: Jeno hand running through his hair, caressing his ear. Renjun breath over his lips. Is too much, but at the same time he wants more.

"Can you do the detoxification like this?" he ask.

"How?"

"With us like this? I don't want to let neither of you go."

"Me either." says Jeno, his voice still sounding small.

"Well... I need you to be comfortable, and if this is what makes you comfortable, then I'll do it like this." Jeno can see a smirk on Renjun's lips, no much longer after he is wearing it's twin.

"I bet he would be even more comfortable if we go to bed."

And they go. Both of them holding one of Jaemin's hands in theirs. Once they get there, Jaemin sits between Jeno's legs, his back resting on his chest; Renjun sits in front of him, the three pair of legs tangled.

Oh, gods, Jaemin really loves this. Being in the middle of them, so he can easily feel them both. He doesn't even have to reach, They are right here, at the end of his finger tips. All he has to do is lean his head to the right and he has Jeno kissing his neck. He just have to look at Renjun and he has lips over his own. They are here and so close that it feels like this would be like to be in the Elysium.

But then Renjun touch his chest and says " _This might hurt, my love, you will feel a void, an immense need to fill it, but I promise it will pass._ " and he remembers that this is not a normal occasion.

"It doesn't matter if it hurts if I have my kings to comfort me." He says holding the hands over his chest.

Renjun pecks him on the lips before looking Jeno in the eyes. "Hold him." Is the only thing he says, and Jeno obeys.

Jaemin wonders why does he need to be hold, until his body jerks because of pain. Jeno don't let him go, not matter how sharply he moves. When everything is over he holds onto Renjun's shoulders so strongly that his nails have ichor on them.

"Jaemin," Jeno calls him. "How do you feel?"

"Come closer to me, please." He begs so soft and fragile. He feel that something is missing inside of him, there's no magic under his skin and running through his veins and he wants it back.

The Kings look at each other, is practically impossible to get closer, but they do it anyways. They give Jaemin everything he wants to replace the magic because they know is all they can do. Even though all they are is a mess of limbs and whines, Jaemin keeps whispering " _closer closer closer_ ", and the kings keep obeying.

When he calms down, they stay like that for a little longer. Just caressing the now marked skin, and Jaemin can't hold back a laugh.

"My father is going to be so mad when he sees this."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there, it's me, the person who got bored ,wanted some NoRenMin and wrote it themselves. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Remember stay hydrated, eat when you are hungry, hug if you want and share memes. 
> 
> Bye 
> 
>  
> 
> (Falloutbangtan, I don't know who you are, but I appreciate your existence).


End file.
